


Troubleshoot

by LouieM



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Real short drabble for yah folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouieM/pseuds/LouieM
Summary: Seems like Franky needs a fix it up. Modern!AU of some sort! :D
Relationships: Franky & Usopp (One Piece)
Kudos: 6





	Troubleshoot

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything in anime just my crazy imaginative brain.

* * *

Franky lay down on his bed, settling his poor body to his awaited rest and sleep. It's been a hard and busy day making and fixing machine stuff and all.

He closed his eyes and readied himself to go to Lala-Land but before he could engulf himself to his long awaited sleep, his housemate, Usopp, screamed so loud that made Franky jumped out from his bed.

"HELP PLEASE! THE COMPUTER IS HANGING!"

"Restart the damn machine!" Annoyed from being woken up by such a simple tech issue, Franky screamed as he lies down again into the bed.

"THAT WON'T WORK!" Usopp retorted.

Pissed, Franky rose from the bed. He walked down the stairs and stopped midway only to see Usopp, standing in the middle of the stairs, tightly gripping the cable of the big and heavy monitor so it wouldn't fall off as it dangled like a chandelier from the stair railing.

His mouth hanging, he heard Usopp shouted again.

"Don't just stand there, dumbass! Help me!"

Then it hit Franky, the computer was literally **hanging** from the second floor to the ground. So he rushed towards Usopp but it was too late. The cable slipped off his hands and the damn machine dropped to the ceramic vase.

Both broke into a million pieces.

.

.

.

.

"Told you it won't work."

"Bullshit."


End file.
